


Best Part

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Fanged Four, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Best Part

Angelus is an artist of pain, and she always feels a flush of maternal pride that her boy has surpassed her in his deathly machinations. And Spike's wild joyful rampages have their own appeal; no planning, no torture, just the glee of savagery, swift and beautiful; look what our bodies can do, so fast and so hard. Drusilla-led hunts veer wildly from poetry recitations and dancing with dolls, to nails slashed across throats, blood fountaining up to rain down on her hair, dinner dead where it stands, before it even has a second to sag, to fall, to scream.

But Darla's solo hunts...those are her favorites. She likes to take her time, to go so slowly that her chosen food is under the impression that she's practicing her old profession. Or even, exquisitely, that she's actually _interested_ in this...meat...as a lover. That's the best, when this puffed-up, deluded _dinner_ slowly begins to realize that something is wrong, that she's holding him too firmly, biting a little hard perhaps; that she's cold under the dress, cold and white and...not breathing?

It's the best part, when she can pull back and look into the eyes, when she can see a terrible realization dawning; when the eyes go frightened and wet and they say to her, the world is not what I thought it was.

 

\--END--


End file.
